Confusion in the choir room
by danny.87
Summary: My first fanfic, Quinn comes to have a go at Rachel which leads to more, but ends up leaving Rachel perplexed. Suck at summaries, please read and review. please please please review :)
1. Chapter 1

**Please Review xx **

Rachel sat in the back of the choir room, once again disgusted with absolutely every idea Mr Schu was suggesting, if it weren't for the other glee club member's common sense, these suggestions could happen. She took a large intake of air, preparing herself to stand up and present her brilliant argument as to why this should not happen and what SHOULD happen instead, when Quinn, beautiful, gorgeous, amazing Quinn, said what needed to be said.

"Mr Schu, can't we do something a little more recent?"

"Quinn as much as I appreciate your contribu..." Rachel had to say what she thought and assist Quinn, but that damn cheerio uniform was distracting her and causing feelings no straight girl should be feeling for another girl. But Rachel was anything but determined and stood up, using all her self control to raise her eyes from those amazing legs.

"Mr Schu, I thoroughly agree with Quinn, as does the whole glee club, i assure. Therefore i believe we should be given the choice of what songs WE should perform, so i advise you take Quinn's suggestion to heart." Rachel sat down with a satisfied nod, looking to Quinn for the gratitude she surely deserves, but instead was given a look of pure, undiluted hatred and eyes that could scorch through your soul. "Well, *cough* since we all seem to be opposed to this suggestion, I suggest you each prepare a song you'd like to perform at nationals and present it to me. Then we shall decide as a GROUP" he then gave Rachel a pointed look, to which she responded with a smug smile.

The glee club immediately started shuffling around and slowly leaving the choir room, Mr Schu followed his faithful students and Rachel was left alone with the choir room and the piano she had grown to love. Performing after school nightly had become a religious habit, that Rachel has started to look forward to daily. But today was different, she heard footsteps behind her, but this was wrong no one came in here once school was over. She swung around, only to see those long legs leading up to a red cheerio skirt and a strict blonde ponytail. Quinn sauntered towards Rachel, confidence flowing from her every move, whereas Rachel was the pole opposite and only got more nervous with each step. She stopped a mere few steps from Rachel and gave her a look that could freeze fire. "What the hell was that manhands, when have i ever given you any indication that I need defending"

"I...I... was just.. ermmm... trying to help because i agreed" Rachel was practically paralyzed in fear but still was struggling to keep her eyes above Quinn's chest and amazing legs.

"Well next time keep your opinions to yourself, do you think anyone in glee wants to hear them" Quinn took two steps closer and Rachel could feel her eratic heartbeat, she felt if Quinn got any closer it'd beat right out of her chest. Rachel remembered that Quinn said something and she'd just been standing there flushed staring.

"yesss...s Quinn..i'll be quiet... time" Quinn took another step closer, closing the distance between them. Rachel couldn't help but glance at her lips, and she felt her underwear pool, just from staring at Quinn's lips. "Do you think i don't notice you staring at me in Glee, practically undressing me with your eyes, it's disgusting ! Quinn angled her head towards Rachels almost upon her lips, teasing her. Rachel's eyes were no longer brown, they were black orbs staring at Quinn in hunger, and Quinn loved it. " Do you want me to kiss you?" Rachel felt the whisper echo against her lips, she bobbed her head slightly, knowing she would be incapable of speech. Quinn leaned in, achingly slow in Rachel's opinion. When Quinn's lips met Rachel's lights exploded behind her eyes, she felt shoots of pleasure straight down to her core. Quinn bit her lip, emitting a whimper from the brunette. Rachel seeked entrance with her tongue against Quinn's achingly soft bottom lip. Their tongues met in a fight for dominance, receiving groans from both girls. Quinn reached up to grab a fistful of that luscious brown hair in a painful grasp, which only caused a low growl from the brunette. Who grabbed the blonde pulling her flush against her. Rachel felt herself being pushed towards the piano. Before Rachel could conceive what was happening, Quinn's thigh was in between her legs touching what needed to be touched. Rachel didn't think she could get any wetter but she was wrong. The combination of her groan and the piano keys would've alerted someone in the school if it wasn't empty. Quinn watched in hunger as Rachel became undone in front of her, whimpers and groans and soft words surrounded her, her face contorted in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Quinn tried to make it as meaningless as possible but she felt those feelings arise. So she pulled away suddenly causing Rachel to moan at the sudden empty space between her legs only leaving fiery heat. She tried to focus her eyes to the blonde in front of her, but Quinn moved once again, sucking on her pulse point and palming her breasts, emitting low growls from Rachel. Quinn stopped and whispered in Rachel's ear " I hope you've learnt your lesson, i advise you don't try defending me again" Then she bit Rachel's earlobe, grabbed her bag, which she'd left by the piano. Rachel just watched Quinn leave, in shock and shaking from arousal. She dropped to the ground.

"What the fuck!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the follows x I hope you like this chapter, i only wrote another as you guys seemed to like it, not sure where im going with the story, please review though as this is my first attempt at a fanfic ;D. Thanks guys**

After spending half an hour on the floor of the choir room, trying her hardest to wrap her head round what had just happened, which is something she never quite managed, Rachel got up and didn't even remember the journey home or the night before. It went by in a blur, all she could remember was Quinn's every little touch and sharp intake of breath, and her eyes, her all consuming eyes. But she also couldn't forget the harsh words and the sight of her walking away, when she needed her more than she could ever imagine. Somehow she slept, which she honestly thought would never happen due to the state the cheerio had left her in. But alas sleep came and when she woke up, she almost didn't remember, almost.

Another day of school was crawling by, each lesson seemed to be getting longer and Rachel could feel her sanity slowly slipping. The only parts that had been tolerable were the ones involving Kurt and the increasingly exciting conversations about NYADA. Suddenly NYADA wasn't as interesting, a certain blonde was sauntering down the corridor, and she was so absorbed by that slight smirk on Quinn's face when they made eye contact. That she didn't know there were 3 jocks walking hurriedly towards her holding 3 slushies, all separate flavours (they don't what their victims to stand out or anything), when she did realise she only had time to flinch and pray. The corridor erupted with laughter, but Quinn just stared Rachel down. A sob rose in her throat and she ran for the toilets, wiping the slushy from her face, trying to retain some of her scarce, barely intact dignity.

Quinn felt the guilt rising in her chest, butterflies replacing the cold, strength she often called on. Why does she always have to fucking hurt everyone she cares about? Quinn took a deep breath, slowly slipping back behind her HBIC facade. She looked around to see if anyone was paying attention, when the realisation hit that no one would even think anything of it she headed for the toilets. Little did Quinn know a certain latina had been observing their little escapade, brow furrowed in thought.

Rachel was in the toilets sobbing and trying to get the blue, green and yellow out of her hair. Repeating over and over in her head that NYADA would be better, almost like a mantra. She turned around quickly when she heard a knock in the door.

"some...ones *sob* in here"

"Rachel it's me, Quinn"

"Just leave me alone Quinn"

"Please. Just let me in? Rachel Please I'm sorry?" Rachel looked down at her hands, wringing them over the sink, she was shaking. Struggling to control her breathing and prepare herself, she walked to the door. Unlocking it gently and sliding it open she looked through the gap. What she was expecting to see was an immaculate blonde preparing another prank, wearing her famous smirk. Instead she opened to see a vulnerable girl who looked extremely torn up. Rachel opened the door wider and stepped aside; Quinn carefully stepped forward, accidentally brushing by Rachel. Both girls took an intake of breath, one noticeably louder than the other. Rachel quickly hurried over to the sink, continuing the frightful, yet not uncommon, challenge of removing all trace of slushy from her hair. Quinn just observed, noticing what a state she had put the girl she lov... NO , has feelings for in.

"ermmm would you like me to help ? You're not really getting anywhere"Quinn growled internally, even that came out wrong.

" yeah, thanks Quinn" Quinn took the few paces she needed to, to stand besides Rachel in front of the mirror, she couldn't help but take a quick glance at Rachel on a whole, noting how hot she looked, even when covered in multicolour substances. She slowly started trying to wash the slushy out of her hair, her hands kept accidentally brushing Rachel's face and she would never admit that even that, turned her on immensely. Rachel kept emitting tiny gasps, but Quinn was playing coy and pretending not to notice.

"What the hell happened yesterday Quinn?" The question broke the silence like a bullet breaks air, and Quinn certainly felt the impact like a bullet.

"I don't kn.. know" At this moment, Rachel flew around to face Quinn, Rachel was flush against Quinn now but too angry to realise. Quinn however had and safe to say all the blood in her body was pumping to her bottom half.

"YOU LEFT ME IN A FUCKING STATE, BECAUSE I "DEFENDED YOU" AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHY? You can't go around playing with my god damn feelings. Feelings you know I have!"

"Rachel?"

"WHAT!"

"Can you move a bit?"

"Oh" realisation dawned on Rachel as she noted Quinn's near black eyes, the hazel practically gone. Then another realisation hit Rachel, this must mean Quinn actually liked her.

Rachel still hadn't moved, she was just staring at Quinn, lips slightly parted, and Quinn was having difficult not staring at her lips, lips that were slightly covered in slushy. Quinn bit her lip at the thought of tasting it. Quinn slowly brought her arm up to wipe free the slushy from those gorgeous lips.

"I got scared yesterday Rachel, I'd pushed down my feelings for you for so long and when I finally acted on them and let them fully consume my actions. The enormity of what I felt terrified me. So I lashed out so that you wouldn't like me anymore and then I could go back to being normal, but it didn't work, it never works. Then I saw you today and I saw the tears I had caused, tears I never want to cause, and I had to make it better. Can you forgive me?"

Rachel leaned forward grabbing Quinn's lips with her own; Quinn released a groan and sank into her lips, relief flooding her along with desire. She ran her hands down Rachel's sides till she reached her hips leaning her into the sink Rachel was previously requested to move from.

"I hope you're not planning on leaving me this time" Rachel smirked and nipped Quinn's lips, Quinn whimpered and gasped at the husk in Rachel's voice.

"Rach, I have to get to lesson ..." Rachel bit down on Quinn's pulse point causing a loud moan to echo around the bathrooms four walls. "Racheeel" Rachel faltered slightly and instead nibbled her earlobe and husked in her ear.

"Fine, but we're carrying on later, now go on go, I'm a victim of a slushy attack or did you forget"

Quinn refused to let her get away with this, so she licked the length of her neck to behind her ear, applying slight pressure to her center, Rachel groaned and gripped Quinn's shoulder. "Bye baby" Quinn then pecked her on the lips, unlocked the door and walked out.

"Bitch" Rachel muttered with a huge grin on her face.


End file.
